


ink and roses

by electric_stydiax



Series: Sharpshooter Ink AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, fuck a slow burn they like each other, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Hinata has damn near everything he could ask for. A thriving flower shop, a supportive found family and stability after being left behind and broken apart. Despite that, something still feels missing among his white carnations and violets.Kageyama is a stubborn son of a bitch. He’s fought and struggled for everything he has, from his relationships to his shop, Sharpshooter Ink. He considers himself lucky for the little he got.Until he accidentally spills coffee on the florist across the street. Once that happens, he can’t get the florist out of his mind.With a little awkwardness, help from his friends and some vulnerability on both sides, Hinata and Kageyama find themselves falling for each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Sharpshooter Ink AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	ink and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! Couple things before ya dive in!  
> \- this will get updated two more times (C1-C2 are written, C3-C4 are still being written!) hopefully before the year is done!  
> \- this is part 1 to a series of stories in this universe, so more is coming hee hee!
> 
> Finally a huge thank you to Maya and Pyro for betaing my fic. Lord knows what this would be without their help!

Chapter 1: Autumn

It’s _almost_ too cold, Kageyama thought. The leaves were changing from green to shades of gold and red, signifying autumn’s arrival. As he walked to Mocha and Mint, he felt a buzz run under his skin. _That’s odd. My jacket’s pretty heavy and warm. Why do I feel so cold?_

“The usual, Tobio?” Kageyama looked up, meeting Oikawa’s cheerful smile as he took his team’s order for the day. A black coffee with sugar for him, three teas (lavender for Konoha, green for Nametsu, and peach for Suga), hot chocolate for Terushima, a cappuccino for Kuroo, and two black teas, one with honey for Iwaizumi and another with sugar for Yamaguchi. They also ordered an assortment of pastries ranging from cream puffs to cookies because everyone has suffered from the afternoon crash too many times to properly count.

He shook his head and ignored the thought. After getting all his team’s caffeine and pastry orders, he quickly began his trek back up and across the street.

Then he felt a bump, nearly dropping everything bundled in his arms. Tobio saw the loveliest being he’d ever encountered.

“Holy shit! I should watch where I’m going. Are you ok?” Tobio asked. After a minute of gaping like a fish, he gazed down at the other man. The smaller male smiled and grabbed what dropped from Kageyama’s arms, gazing up at him. 

“I’m fine! I should also watch where I walk, especially since I’m small to most people!” When Tobio paused again, he took a moment to stare, more really ogle his victim. The way his hair made the rest of him glow made him pause, and something different twisted in his stomach. Hinata Shouyou, a pleasure to meet you!”

“I’m Kageyama Tobio, and I-I own the parlor up the street, Sharpshooter Ink.” 

Hinata smiled at him, and Kageyama felt his heart flutter and melt all at once. 

“I own the shop across the street from you. Can I help you carry this back?” 

“Absolutely. Follow me, Hinata.” 

The walk back up the street to the light was silent but nice. Once they crossed the street, Hinata smiled at Kageyama again. “What made you open up your shop, Kageyama? You seem like a lone wolf.” 

Kageyama felt a blush climb up his face. “I always liked drawing, and I loved being able to express everything I could with pen and paper. I could never keep my hands still as a kid.” As they entered Sharpshooter Ink, he heard Iwaizumi snicker.

“Konoha, _shut up!_ If I keep laughing I may just die! You’d miss me, wouldn’t ya boss?” Terushima asked, making eyes with Kageyama. 

Both Konoha and Iwaizumi shared a look before Suga butted in yelling, “Don’t be a shit, Yuuji! It’s not even nine am yet! Plus Tobio isn’t back with our caffeine!”

“Say no more, Suga!” Tobio exclaimed. “ I’ve arrived and brought company! Come get your caffeine, you wonderful weirdos!” Suddenly, everyone was up from their spots across the parlor, clamoring for their drinks and pastries.

“Tobio, my son, the _light of my life_. You got the sugar cookies, bless your heart!” Suga kissed Kageyama on the cheek and thanks from everyone resonated from across the parlor.

“Don’t let Daichi hear you say that, Suga. He might think I’m stealing you away!” 

Hinata started laughing, and the whole parlor's eyes were on him, save Tobio.

“Say, who’s the chibi? Please tell me he’s not a walk in, Tobi. It’s not even nine yet!” Kuroo said. Yamaguchi glared at Kuroo from behind his cup of black tea.

“I have a name, Roosterhead!” said Hinata, scowling. “Hinata Shouyou, owner of Open Your Irises up the street. I was helping your boss carry back all this coffee and sugar.” Kuroo starts sputtering as Yamaguchi and Konoha burst into laughter, with Suga following soon after.

“Oh my god, Tobio. You might want to tell that shop they aren’t getting their boss back because I’m keeping him. He’s got jokes _and_ made Tetsuro look dumb!” Suga snickered and ruffled Hinata’s hair.

Hinata turned back to Kageyama and muttered, “Kageyama, how do you let this clown work for you? He’s got no manners!” He giggled, winking at Kageyama for good measure. Tobio’s blush returned full force, and he smiled back at the florist. 

“Despite his appearance, he produces good work. Kuroo can be dumb, but he’s got a good heart, even if he lacks tact most of the time.

“Well Hinata, welcome to Sharpshooter Ink. The chaotic force threatening to keep you is Sugawara, but everyone calls him Suga. The jokester behind the desk is Konoha, who keeps this place afloat by handling the master schedule and paperwork. The quiet one in the back beside Suga is Yamaguchi, the silent one prepping her needles for today is Nametsu, the goofball near Konoha is Terushima, the tactless child is Kuroo, and right next to you is Iwaizumi, the unofficial wrangler when I’m not around to keep them in line.”

A snort left Iwaizumi’s mouth as Tobio finished introducing everyone. 

“Don’t let Tobio fool you, he calls me a wrangler but I just keep Suga and Konoha from pissing Kuroo off sometimes.” 

Hinata reached down and pulled out his phone, handing it to Kageyama. “I want to see you again soon, and meeting your little family was nice too! Can we exchange numbers?” 

Kageyama started stammering, “Y-yeah, sure! Of course, we can! Just text me wh-whenever you’re free!” Kageyama put his number in and passed his phone to Hinata, who did the same. 

“I’m off! Nice to meet you all! See you later, _hotshot_! Text me!” Hinata walked out of the parlor, winking at Kageyama as he did. The blush on Tobio’s face only intensified as the florist walked out of sight. 

“You’ve got a thing for the chibi, boss? That’s adorable— 

Terushima got a jab in the gut from Yamaguchi before Iwaizumi murmured, “Leave him alone. He’s flustered, let him be. Besides, work opens in 15 minutes, and he’s gotta check his equipment before we open.”

Tobio started scrambling to prepare his setup, his mind drifting back to orange hair and a bright smile. 

**~** x **~**

It took Kageyama a month to muster the courage to visit Open Your Irises and consequently, Hinata. They texted often talking about their days and the antics their coworkers would get into in between customers. 

**Marigold (Hinata):** Oh no, the baby tripped again and took some magnolias down with him. Goshiki needs band-aids. Could you spare some by any chance, Kageyama?

 **ink child (Kageyama)** : I have a first aid kit. I’m on my way over! See you soon.

“Tobio? What do you need?” 

“First aid kit, please. One of Hinata’s workers needs band-aids.” Iwaizumi shoved a large kit into Tobio’s hands, and a smile graced his face. “Go, and tell your florist we say hello. Ask him if you can sketch his flowers while you're at it too!” Tobio’s arms cross and his lips make a pout. 

“Hajime! Stop being so embarrassing! He’s not my florist... I think.” Tobio’s face became red again as he sprinted off towards Hinata’s shop with the kit in tow. 

Once he reached the door, Kageyama started to feel nervous again. _You’re just dropping off the band-aids and the kit. Breathe, Tobio. Don’t get distracted by -_

“Kageyama! Oh, thank goodness, you’re here.” Hinata takes his hand, pulling him along towards the backroom of his shop where a boy with a rounded out haircut waits for them, face red and puffy.

“Goshiki, it’s okay. The vase you broke was an inexpensive one and the flowers can be repotted! You’re not in trouble, I promise. The owner of the tattoo parlor brought band-aids. Can you stand up for me, please?”

Goshiki wobbles as he stands up, sniffling. He manages a smile as he faces Kageyama. “It’s wonderful to meet you! I’m Goshiki! I-I’m sorry to inconvenience you like this!” Kageyama opens up his first aid kit and starts treating Goshiki’s cut, which was on the backside of his hand. 

“You aren’t an inconvenience, Goshiki. Accidents happen and Hinata wouldn’t lie about being upset with you.” Hinata then pulls Goshiki upright again. “There, all better now. Try not to move it too much, ok?”

“Understood! Thank you for the band-aid!” Goshiki wobbles as he stands up, a small smile on his face as he walks back to the front. Hinata turns to face Kageyama, and for Tobio the world stills for that moment. 

_It’s like I’m gazing at the sun, and I’m lost in his embrace. Tobio! Snap out of it, you’re probably creeping him out!_

_“_ Well, since I’m already here could you show me around the shop? I-If you wouldn’t mind of course!” Hinata simply grabbed his hand and slowly led him back to the front. 

“Welcome to Open Your Irises. It’s my pride and joy. That hallway is where everyone’s offices are, past the wall of ivy plants. From here, Bokuto, my main florist, works with starter seeds -“

“Shouyou! The cute wholesaler duo stopped by again! Oh my gosh, the short one is so cute!”

Hinata sighs, turning in the direction of the yelling. “Bokuto, please don’t yell. You know how that startles Kiyoko. Especially on the days when she works out front.” The redhead's arms crossed over his chest as he sighed. 

Tobio watched the taller man droop a bit, followed by a frown. “I’m sorry Hinata! I got way too excited. Oh, who is this? A customer?” Bokuto proceeds to stare at Kageyama, eyes poised like daggers. Kageyama manages a small smile to ease the tension and Bokuto laughs. “I don’t bite, silly. No need to be nervous. I’m Bokuto Koutarou, and I normally take whatever seeds we get in and plant them in our greenroom out back!”

“Hinata? Have you seen a file folder with green sticky flags sticking out of it? I was working on -” A tall woman approaches Hinata and Kageyama, with a smile as soft as daisy petals. “Kageyama, this is Kiyoko Shimizu. Without her, the shop would fall apart. The rest of us are mere underlings to her organization.” Kiyoko murmurs, “You give me too much credit. It’s a team effort and our team is a solid one. You must be Kageyama, Konoha speaks about you all the time. Says his coworkers are almost as chaotic as we can be...sometimes.” Tobio snickers and responds, “That would be right. The Sharpshooter Ink team is one large happy family. However, if Konoha says you guys are chaotic I can’t help but be intrigued. Everything is so calm.” 

At that remark, Kiyoko, Bokuto, and Hinata laugh. Tobio looks in Hinata’s direction confused. “I know I’m not that funny, what did I say?” 

“You caught us on a calm day, that’s all. Come visit in a few weeks and I think you’ll be surprised. Let me introduce you to the rest of our team. You met Goshiki already, but you haven’t met Yui. She’s our cashier and in training to be a florist. She shadows Bokuto on most days.” As Hinata grabs his hand, he feels this current of electricity run through his arms. _Not a shock, but a pleasant hum that sinks all the way to his bones. He’s so warm, and this feeling… I don't know what it is but I don't want to ever stop._

They head close to the front door, where a girl counts the money in the cashier, muttering quietly to herself. “Kageyama, this is Michimiya Yui. She’s finishing her degree in floral design at the local university. She’s also very intelligent.” Said girl proceeds to look upward to where Hinata and Kageyama, nearly bursting into tears. “You’re so nice Hinata! You say all these lovely things despite how clumsy and nervous I am and I don’t understand how you see so much potential in me.

Hinata simply shakes his head. “I see your potential because you’ve shown it in earnest during your time here. Your interactions with customers, your relationship with Bokuto and Kiyoko, and so much more. Don’t sell yourself short, please.” 

Hinata turns to Kageyama, who is blushing because he’s still holding hands with the florist. “That’s essentially everyone. We do have a one-weekend full-timer, but he stays busy at his other job. "There's a sudden influx of customers, he says. What do you think, hotshot?”

“Could I stay here a-and draw some flowers as a reference for a future flash sheet? I’ve never had live flowers to f-form proper references from before a-and -”

“Of course, Kageyama! You never have to ask! Kiyoko, is our back office near the greenroom open?” The bookkeeper chirps in earnest, “yes! Bokuto just cleaned it out! I’ll grab a barstool for Kageyama!” As the duo works, Kageyama can’t help but feel embarrassed. _My stutter is getting worse around him, damn._

Once the barstool is set down in the backroom, Kageyama starts sketching out a flash sheet for Halloween. As he gazes dead on at the yellow carnations, he thinks about the way he fears disappointing the family he’s made by making room for another, for Hinata if he isn’t careful about how to approach courting him.

~x~

Saturdays were Kageyama’s busiest day at the parlor and Iwaizumi’s _one day off_. He almost hated it, until he remembered that he could stop by Hinata’s shop in between appointments and get some sketches done. He thinks he has a Halloween flash sheet ready, but can't quite get the flowers surrounding the coffin right, among other things. Tobio’s designs tend to be heavy on line art and monochrome, but can also feel delicate depending on the design in question. The bell on the door shifts him out of his thoughts as he turns to the door. 

What he doesn’t expect is Iwaizumi, hand in hand with a very cute girl dressed in stars from leggings to headband and a boy in a studded leather jacket holding her other hand looking down at her. Iwaizumi calls out to the front of the parlor, “Konoha. There’s an appointment today for 3 PM, right? Yachi and Kyoutani?”

“Yup. Helix piercing and an initial consultation with the boss. These them?” A small smile graces Konoha’s face as he faces them. “Please fill out these forms here explaining how we operate on appointments and risks with body modifications. It’s more for transparency than anything, so please don’t be alarmed by what you read.”

The girl smiled back before murmuring, “Thank you, I’m Yachi Hitoka and this is my partner Kyoutani Kentarou. He’s not a talker, so don’t be alarmed if he just looms over me.” Kyoutani mutters low enough for Konoha to hear, “Darling, I do not loom. I just like being close to you...a lot.”

Yachi schools her face into an unimpressed look as she says, “Please tell that to every other piercer on the other side of town. Some people said no to making an appointment with me because you were scaring them, honey. Hajime can vouch for that too and you know that!”

At the mention of his name, Hajime looks up towards his partners chirping at each other as Yachi keeps talking about how rough Kyoutani may seem. Hajime moves towards them, hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders as he replies,” Hitoka’s right, love. You never mean to but you do frighten people sometimes. However, you’re right too, people can be narrow-minded assholes. Just know everyone here at Sharpshooter isn't going to be like that, ever.” Kyoutani hummed as he listened to Hajime continue about how wonderful he and Yachi were. 

Once the forms were filled out, Yachi moved to where Kageyama was and sat down beside him, Iwaizumi following her. Kyoutani went to where Suga was and got himself situated with him. 

Tobio turns around in his chair, so he faces Iwaizumi and Yachi, murmuring “Hi. I’m Tobio and I own Sharpshooter Ink. Before we start, I have a few questions for you Yachi. Is this your first tattoo?” Yachi looked at Kageyama nervously before continuing.

“Yes, it is. I have an idea of where to place it, but I wanted to get a better look at your work before I made a definitive decision.

Kageyama passes his portfolio over to her, and she begins looking through it while Iwaizumi takes notes on what designs and elements she likes about Kageyama’s work. “I love your work, Kageyama. The monoline style and way you depict nature and space are beautiful. Could you do a depiction of Asteria surrounded by the stars from my left shoulder to elbow?” 

Tobio thought for a moment as he heard her explain her vision. Yes, the tattoo would run a bit big especially if the background design is complex, but he could do it. The design would take multiple sessions and an intense sketch, but he could do it. 

“A few follow-up questions then. Would the background behind Asteria be intricate and complex?”

“No, not at all. This design is already pretty big so a complex background would be overkill. What do you think, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi smiles at both Tobio and Hitoka, responding with “A design like this is already intense, so a simple background is a good call, honey. The size also makes this a tricky design. Could we shift the design closer to the top of the shoulder to help manipulate the stress of the size of the tattoo? 

“Maybe. It’s a possibility. You also want this completely in black, right Yachi?”

“Yes. Is there anything else you need from me, Kageyama?” He grabs his sketchbook and readjusts himself as Yachi begins to describe how Asteria is depicted and the legends behind her origin. He watches Hajime’s eyes soften as she continues, as he starts sketching out the ethereal form Yachi described. 

Once he finished sketching her idea, he turned back to Iwaizumi and Yachi smiling. Yachi takes a moment to look at everything, gazing softly.

~x~

The tension in Sharpshooter Ink was thick and disgusting. Suga and Konoha were in the middle of an intense staredown, Yamaguchi blushing from head to toe as Kuroo and Terushima flirted with him between clients and Tobio was sulking.

Hajime sighed as he watched his boss and pseudo-baby brother grumble and blush. _He’s such a baby, I don’t think he realizes that the florist really likes him._ “Is it too hot in here or is it just me?” He asked the parlor. “Does anyone want me to turn on the air conditioning? I feel sweaty and sticky.” Tobio asked. Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves as Tobio got up and left to mess with the thermostat.

“Please tell me Tobio finally went on a date with the florist. Watching him text and blush half the day away before going over to his shop is too much for me. Yeah, he comes back all smiley and shit, but at what cost?” Konoha grumbled. 

“I don’t know Akinori. Maybe they’re taking it slow and feeling each other out?” Yamaguchi said. Iwaizumi and Suga shook their heads at that remark.

“When has Tobio ever felt anything out? The boy is impulses incarnate. I think the only thing he’s ever thought out was opening Sharpshooter, and even then he did it to spite his mother before she passed. If Miwa wasn’t so supportive I have no idea what he would be like now.” Suga murmured. The team kept shuffling themselves throughout the store and taking what seemed like a long break since clients were arriving in the late afternoon.

“Ok. I can’t with Tobio anymore. I love him, but he can’t be this oblivious! You saw how they looked at each other before when he brought our coffee again a few days ago. Honestly, I think Hinata was blushing more than Tobio was honestly.” Hajime murmured. “I think I know what to do now!” 

“What do you mean, Hajime? Are we meddling? Are we?” Suga chirps, sliding up to Iwaizumi’s side with a mischievous smile on his face. Iwaizumi sighed as he glanced back at Suga.

“No, I’m meddling. You’re going to help Hitoka if she agrees to assist in said meddling. Not a word to anyone else though, alright?” Hajime whispers in Suga’s ear.

After Hajime makes a lengthy phone call to his boyfriend and girlfriend, Tobio comes back from adjusting the thermostat. “I think it should be cooler now. I hope that didn’t take too long.”

“Boss, you spent thirty minutes adjusting the thermostat. I think we’ll be ok. By the way, are you doing anything on Saturday? I know the gardens have just reopened in town. Perhaps you could go there with Hinata?” Hajime suggested to Tobio.

“I don’t know about that. I don’t want to bother him, especially since I’ve lived in his shop all freaking week. He’s probably sick of me at this point.” Tobio grumbled softly.

Hajime couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Tobio thinks he’s being annoying? He can’t help but groan into his hands. This is even worse than he anticipated. He sends off a text to Hitoka before pulling out his sketchbook and finishing up a design for another client.

 **Hajime (watercolor.ink):** It’s worse than I thought. He thinks he’s annoying Shouyou, when in reality the little sucker is smitten with him too. What should I do?

 **Hitoka (starshine)** : I’m normally against interfering but honestly I think an exception is needed here. Why not just set up a date for them under the guise of errands that will take all day? 

**Kyoutani (mad.dog)** : I’m helping, aren't I?

 **Hitoka (starshine)** : I’m glad you understand! See you both at home!

The next few were slow, and once Tobio finished his flash sheet his visits to Open Your Irises became more casual and less formal. More often than not, Tobio would leave with a vase filled with various flowers from orders never picked up. Every time, the warmth under his skin would return with a newfound intensity. _Is he sick of me or am I overthinking his intentions?_

Saturday rolled around, and his shop was quiet, too quiet for him. The bell was on the front door, and Tobio exhaled. The silence made him nervous, especially since everyone went to go get coffee together as a group across town. He didn’t expect Yachi to walk in, carrying a letter.

“Hi Kageyama! Hajime sent me over with this to-do list for you! He would handle this himself, but his other job has him super busy!” Yachi chirped, her smile especially wide.

Tobio couldn’t help but be a bit puzzled. Normally Hajime would send a text or call beforehand, but maybe he was busy today. “Thank you, Yachi. I’ll make sure everything gets done!” He responded.

He gave the list a good look and started at the first task.

_Task number one, Go to Mocha and Mint, ask for blueberry tea in a Sakura cup._

Tobio normally didn’t drink tea, but when he did it was blueberry with honey. He had no clue what today had in store for him, but he hoped he didn’t embarrass himself.

So down to the café he went, waiting for his turn. Once he was face to face with Daichi, he asked, “Could I get blueberry tea with honey in a Sakura cup, please?” The order was already made, still hot to the touch. “I just got here, Daichi. How is this already done?”

“Tobio!! Come, come sit! I have something for you!” Oikawa said across the café, another letter in hand. Tobio, surprised by the already made tea, went to sit with Oikawa.

“How is my favorite tattoo artist? I hear your parlor stays quite busy, doesn't it?” he asks.

Tobio’s mouth unravels into a smile as Oikawa leads him into a slow conversation about how they’ve been. Time seems to slow, and another cup of tea is brought to him once he finishes.

“Alright, Tobio. I’m so glad we could catch up, but I have to go! Enjoy the tea and company!” Oikawa murmured, leaving the letter in Tobio’s hands.

 _Company? What company? Oh, they didn’t, no they did. He’s coming this way! He’s probably so annoyed with me!_ Heading his way was Hinata, his smile just as warm as the tea he started to chug down. Once he sat down, Tobio’s blush seemed to radiate all over his face. 

“Hi Kageyama! It’s so nice to see you outside of work! Is this cafe always so fast with their orders? I had ordered an orange blossom tea with honey in a Sakura cup and it was already made!” Hinata babbled, causing Tobio’s smile to come back. 

Tobio proceeded to open the note Oikawa left behind until Hinata plucked it out of his hands.

“Ooh! What’s this, Kageyama? A scavenger hunt?”

“It’s supposed to be a to-do list for the shop, but I was told to come here and have tea first. So here I am. I’m not sure what Iwaizumi needs me to do besides following the instructions.” Tobio murmured.

Once they both got another cup of tea, they sat and talked for a moment. Even the lulls in conversation and gaps filled with silence were tinged with fondness. _He’s so interesting, I don’t want to leave yet._

“I have to go soon, Hinata. I’m so sorry. I’ll stop by -”

“Wait Kageyama! Why don’t I just come along with you? Can we spend the day together?” Hinata inquired with an innocent look on his face.

Tobio couldn't resist his sweet face and proceeded to scowl. “That’s not fair and you know it. You have an adorable face, ugh fine! You can spend the day with me! Just don’t get upset when you become bored out of your mind with me!” Tobio exclaimed.

“Come on Cutie-yama! I’ll make today fun for you! What does the letter say?” Hinata murmured to Tobio.

‘It says, _Task Number Two: Take a walk in the park! Your last task will be waiting for you under the willow tree._ ” Tobio replies. “Time to go, then. You’re sure I’m not keeping you? I know you’re busy -”

Hinata laughs at Kageyama, making them both blush. “You really aren’t. It’s my day off, Kiyoko’s orders! She gets grumpy if I don’t take care of myself.” Hinata sighs, grabbing Tobio’s hand and leading him out of the café.

“Tell me more about yourself, Cutie-yama. What makes you happy?” 

_Normally, I’d find this annoying, but he’s so cute when he talks. He’s definitely the cute one between us, no question. He has no idea it’s him. Hinata Shouyou, you make me so happy. I can’t say that though. I can’t or else I’ll ruin this too._

“W-well, a lot of things make me happy. Like my sister, Miwa has supported everything I’ve done to make Sharpshooter Ink possible. She helped find the location, interviewed our team, and helped Konoha set up our systems while also running her own business. I'm really lucky to call her family.” He answered, gaze drifting to Hinata’s eyes, watching the layers of amber and orange flicker and glow as he talks.

They reach the willow tree, and for a moment time seems to stop for them. The breeze is strong, the sun beating down on them both. Another letter sits between two low branches and Tobio has to nearly stretch to reach it. Shouyou takes it from, a smirk on his face as he opens it. “Cutie-yama, how do you feel about a picnic in the park? The letter says that the last task is to find the picnic in the park and put everything together. I think I’m hungry again.” He murmurs, watching Tobio’s frosty eyes.

“Let’s go then since we’re hungry. I think I know where they set it up.” Tobio mutters, taking Shouyou’s hand in his gently. The park had a garden with four walls covered in roses and ivy surrounding it and a gazebo in the center of it. Tobio remembered that this spot was one of Miwa’s favorites when they were younger and the warmth sank back into him. 

A large brown wicker basket was waiting for them, with a final note attached to it for both him and Shouyou. “You both like each other. Enjoy your outing and set up another date with each other. Love, your tired and exhausted staff from Sharpshooter Ink and Open Your Irises.” 

“Is Kiyoko fed up with us, because I know Iwaizumi definitely is? He keeps muttering about how utterly stressful my… talking about you and how pretty you are at work is.” Shouyou murmured, sitting himself down beside Tobio.

“Iwaizumi definitely is. He calls you “my florist” and sometimes, my face doesn’t stop being red after I visit you because I’m envious of the roses in your office and how they share your day with you. I was really scared to tell you because I haven’t loved anyone like this, _ever._

Tobio smiled and squeezed Hinata’s hand. “I really enjoy your company, Shouyou. Can I call you Shouyou? I know the time we’ve known each other has been short, but something in my soul turned warm after we met. I can never get sick of you, and I get annoyed with and sick of everybody. What I want is to take you on a proper date and be with you.” He murmured, resting his head on Hinata, letting his heartbeat flood his ears as they sat for a moment.

“Tobio, I want that too. My heart goes all _whoosh_ and _buzz_ around you and I adore that, because it just feels different, good and I want it too. Ah crap, I’m going to cry, but yeah, take me on a date Pretty-yama. I’ll bring irises and you dress nice.” He laughed, stuttering in his voice as he took in Tobio’s face. Soft black hair in a middle part, sharp blue eyeliner and multiple piercings in his right ear, from a simple lobe piercing to an industrial with phoenixes on both ends. To Hinata, he is a beauty incarnate.

“Fun fact, I’ve always wanted a tattoo but I’ve been so scared to get one. Then, I met you and something changed. I’m still terrified but I want it even more now. That’s dumb, right? To crave something even while afraid of it?” Shouyou muttered, tears running down his face as he smiled.

“Dummy. You dummy. You’re safe with me, you know. When you want it, come over and know that when I do give your ink, you’ll be pretty too. You already are, but you should know that.” Tobio replied softly. 

They ate the lunch made for them, and for all his gay stress Tobio couldn’t stop staring at the florist. His hair was as bright as marigolds, his skin flush as roses, yet his eyes left him yearning for more, to see and know the universe trapped in his eyes.

“Are you free next Saturday? Can we go on our date then? I can cook, if you want me to. Or we could get dressed up and head somewhere nice.” Tobio says, despite the nervousness in his voice.

Shouyou took Tobio’s hand and held it in lieu of a proper response. If Tobio were meaner, he would coax the words out of him, insist on it really. He isn’t, and coos at the florist instead.

“How are you so adorable? I don’t understand.” He mumbles, noticing that Hinata is nuzzling his arm very closely. 

“Dunno, Cutie-yama. You’re the cute one, you probably know somehow. Your apartment is fine though, for our date. Want you to feed me.” Shouyou mumbles. The nuzzling slowly shifted Shouyou from hanging off Tobio’s arm to in his lap. 

**marigold (Hinata):** IMG_012 - thought of you this morning! Pretty like pretty-yama!

 **ink child (Kageyama):** which flowers are these and what do they mean, dummy? [blushing emote]

 **marigold (Hinata):** asters, they’re symbols of… love and the white camellias mean you’re adorable. The pink ones mean longing for another.

 **ink child (Kageyama):** [sob emoji] that’s really cute, dummy. See you later!

The morning had settled in, sun past the horizon and the street was busy with people. 

“Are you good, boss? You seem distracted this morning. Perhaps a certain florist is on your mind?” Konoha teased, a smile on his face. 

Tobio’s smile stays, despite the subtle jab. “Perhaps. Who am I expecting today, Aki? October just started and my flash sheet hasn’t been revealed yet.”

The bookkeeper chuckles, murmuring “Hitoka is coming in for her session, along with Shimzu for her helix piercing. The other appointment is still vacant. Hitoka isn’t until 4 though, so the morning is clear. Are you visiting Shouyou again?” Konoha teases, happy to see his boss and friend happy. 

“Yes, actually. I want to do something for him, but I need his insight on it. I’m going to draw him the tattoo he’s always wanted and if he let's me ink him down the line.” Tobio says, voice soft as a freshly washed sweater.

“You’re smitten, that’s adorable. Wait til Hitoka and Tooru hear about this! The little grump has finally found love!” Suga snickers, seeing Tobio try not to scowl. 

Iwaizumi jabs Suga in the side, a gentle reminder to be kind to their boss. “You’re sure about him, aren’t you Tobio?” Hajime mutters, a soft smile on his face. “Just let us know if you’re coming in for work on Friday and Saturday, yeah?”

“I will. I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up! Suga, you’re in charge of lunch!” Tobio bumbles off, thoughts drifting to Shouyou and his texts with him. He was too adorable for words. Once he made it to the flower shop, he saw him humming as he arranged some gardenias and carnations in a vase.

“Kageyama! Cutie-yama! You’re early today, miss me?”

“You’re a brat, but yes. I miss your company. I also have lunch with me. Can you please take a break?” Tobio stutters, trying not to embarrass himself as a result of staring into Hinata’s eyes for so long.

“Let me clean myself up, ok Pretty-yama? Just wait for me!” Hinata replies, making Tobio nervous.

“Put your sketchbook down Kageyama, he’ll be there in a few moments. Did you enjoy the picnic Yachi arranged for you? She was concerned you wouldn’t like it.” Kiyoko says, trying to break the tension in the room like turning up the thermostat. 

Tobio, bless his heart just softly replies, “We did. Kiyoko, I’m about to ask him to do something deeply vulnerable and I need him to like it or else I’ll just have embarrassed myself in front of him. He mentioned -”

“Kageyama! I’m all clean now! We can eat now, gimme! Hey!” Hinata scowled as Tobio pulled out a bag with two bentos in it. Naturally, Tobio held them over his head, only for a moment to see the slight scowl on Hinata’s face.

“Patience, you. Here’s your lunch, Hinata. Eat, I want to ask you something.” Shouyou only eyes a bit suspiciously before eating the offered lunch. Tobio made him homemade ramen, with two soft boiled eggs and nori inside them. Something about it, not the gesture or the day made Shoyuou’s heart squeeze. _Tobio, so thoughtful. Tobio, stop making me blush!_ They ate quietly, Yui watching them as she took her own lunch in the opposite corner besides Bokuto.

After finishing and wiping themselves clean again, Tobio and Shouyou go to his office, locking the door shut. Tobio lays down his sketchbook and pulls Hinata to his own body, him in Tobio’s lap.

“Listen to me, after our date when you mentioned you always wanted a tattoo on your shoulders, I went to the forest and just thought of you, your warmth. I went to the one place that matched your nature, where I feel warmest because of the sun’s embrace. I saw a baby bird and a bigger bird side by side flying. The little bird flew down to me and sat beside the rose I drew. I want to tattoo you, Shouyou but only if you want it too.”

“Tobio? You made this for me? Just me? I don't know what to say. You know you’ve already won my affections, right? This.. is so thoughtful and beautiful. How do I, how can I ever repay you for giving me something so profound?” Shouyou nearly wails, voice shaking in response.

“No repayment necessary, your love and care for me is enough. If we ever broke up, I still wouldn't regret it. I want you to have my soul Shouyou, every last bit of it broken as it is.” Tobio whispers, tears running down his face.

“None of that now, Sweetie-yama. Tobio, this design is beautiful. However, you can’t tattoo this on me yet. Not until I can give something of equal measure. Be patient with me?” 

“Of course. Just ask and we’ll make a day of it, okay?” Tobio rests his head on Shouyou’s shoulders. 

Later that evening, Shouyou is standing in front of a pine door, irises in hands as he knocks.

“Hey.” That simple statement made his body warm like a candle as Tobio opened the door, letting him in.

Tobio’s walls were white and pale, with only one picture above the fireplace. It was of him and his sister Miwa, her putting him in a headlock. The apartment also felt bigger than he expected it to be, the furniture being shades of brown and beige. 

“Dinner is almost ready. You want anything to drink besides water?”

“Do you maybe have juice? I’m craving something sweet today.” Shouyou’s gaze met Tobio’s, his voice tapering off at the end of it. For a moment, it’s quiet and Tobio blinks. 

“Was that a pass at me? Or do you actually want juice with dinner because I do have mango and strawberry juice here.

“Tobio. You aren’t being serious. Of course I was hitting on you, and yes I would really like some mango juice please. We are on a date, or did you forget already?”

Tobio’s scowl only made Hinata laugh, and they both sigh, a comfort from being near each other so often and closely. “You are so lucky you’re cute, marigold or else I’d throttle you for that remark.”

Shouyou giggles, knowing Tobio didn’t mean his thinly veiled threat. 

Dinner is slow and quiet, and Tobio laughs when Hinata nuzzles him and their lips brush but not kiss.

When they curl up on the couch beside each other, a whisper leaves Shouyou’s lips as their hands brush again.

“Good night, Kageyama. Sleep well.”


End file.
